


Oneshots and Rants and Stuff

by JCool123



Series: Oneshots and Other Random Stuff [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Smut, That's all i have to say for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCool123/pseuds/JCool123
Summary: Idk what this is lol





	1. Info To Begin

Hey guys! This is just me writing about the book so you could skip it I guess.

Hey! This book will be updated randomly so don't expect me to post on every Friday or something like that. Also, I do have school as a 9th grader who does a year up math class (that was specific) so yeah...life full of absolute STUPIDITY! Hope you like this book! Bye


	2. Late Night Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton makes cake late at night because he can't sleep often. When Virgil walks in on him baking, they bake together and then snuggle.

Baking. Something usually done in the morning when a person could see what their doing. Patton, on the other hand, loves to cook when he's bored or restless. And today was one of the nights where Patton couldn’t sleep. At all. So, in retaliation of his restlessness, he got up and went down to the mindscape kitchen and pulled out all of the ingredients need to make a chocolate cake. He made some noise, but not enough to wake anyone in the mindscape. 

 

Adding the cake batter, milk, eggs, and other stuff into the bowl in front of him, he heard a door close. He would never wake anyone up whenever he normally did this, so he started to think about who was up, how they would react, and what he did wrong to wake them up. He pushed all of his supplies off to the side and hid, hoping that the person would go back up after realizing that it was nothing. 

 

When Virgil came down, fancying no eyeshadow and just his purple shirt that he wears under his hoodie, he looked over at the kitchen. The lights were on and supplies to make a cake, specifically chocolate, pushed near the other cooking supplies. 

 

“Patton? Your the only one who knows how to make a decent pastry, if cake counts as a pastry, so I know you’re in here.”

 

Patton heard the snarky remark and laughed, throwing off his plan and proving Virgil’s point of how he would be the only one there. He stopped laughing, then got up and responded to Virgil’s entrance with a simple,

 

“Hey Virge.”

 

“Pat, why are you still up?” Virgil asked with small concern.

 

“What are you doing up?” Patton responded, questioning Virgil’s appearance.

 

“Well, I came down to get a snack and some water before I went back to bed, but when I closed the door, I heard you shove all the stuff to the side. Plans changed, and I came to check what all these sounds were.” he explained. 

 

“Oh...Well..” Patton felt bad for interrogating Virgil now. He had a reason to get up and all he had as his alibi was his inability to sleep. 

 

“Now, it’s time you for you to answer my original question of why are you still awake.”

 

“Well…”  _ Just tell the truth Pat! Cause then Damien  _ (A/N: That’s Deciet’s name)  _ will show up and then you will have to explain to him too!  _ “When I can’t sleep, I bake late at night.” 

 

“Cool. I can have some cake when you’re done?”

 

“What? I thought that whoever came down would..well...kinda judge me for the fact that I usually can’t sleep well…cause I’m supposed be a father figure who sets an example, ya know! I’m supposed to sleep at good times and wake up and help you guys!”

 

“Dad, you don’t always have to be a example. Ya know that right?”

 

“Yeah, now I get it. Now, the biggest question is...wanna finish making this cake?

 

“Heck yeah!”

 

Virgil and Patton run back to the kitchen to finish making cake. When done with the cake, they wrap it and store it in the fridge for the next few days. And after all of the baking, they snuggle on the couch. As imaginary father and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! I will be making more soon (aka when I find time to) so be ready for more fluff! Anyways, signing off for now! Seeya!


End file.
